


The Full Course for Candy Addicts

by iFanClover



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cannibalism, Character Death, Lovesickness, M/M, Minor Character Death, Missing Persons, Murder, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iFanClover/pseuds/iFanClover
Summary: Natsuki has been baking a lot.It’s strange how he suddenly got better at baking.It’s strange how he dedicates all of them to Camus.It’s strange how people are slowly disappearing.It’s strange how Natsuki doesn’t seem very phased about all that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, reader :3
> 
> It’s me.
> 
> Okay, so honestly this is probably my first ever jab at a “horror” story. Horror is in quotes because I don’t really think it is any that good ;w;
> 
> I actually kinda have the whole story laid out already, but I decided to put them out in short chapters. I plan to put one out per day.
> 
> I don’t really know how well it’ll be, but I think I did okay! I really like the story I wrote actually. Heh. . .
> 
> I guess in a way it’s like a Halloween story ^w^
> 
> Fair warning, this story is based off of the Vocaloid song Full Course for Candy Addicts, hence the title of the story. So, the themes that are used in that song are also kinda being used here. I haven’t finished adding all the tags yet, but more are to come later when I add new chapters.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this possible mess of a story ÓwÒ

Natsuki mixes up a batter. A batter of something.

Syo looks down at the mixture. “Are you sure this is edible?”

“Of course it is!!” Natsuki pours it into a tray. “Myu-chan’s gonna love this!”

Camus. He said Camus’ name again. He’s always on his mind. When did this start? How long has this been going on? Perhaps no one thought about it because it started out as very subtle. Now, it feels like everything he does is for the sake of Camus.

“I’m. . . Sure he will.” Syo looks warily at the tray of soon-to-be cupcakes. He’s always been wary of Natsuki’s cooking, but his most recent concoctions give him very unsettling vibes. Now that he thinks about it, most of the food he makes nowadays are for Camus. Syo looks at Natsuki. “Are you sure Camus-senpai is gonna like this?”

“Of course I’m sure!” Natsuki picks up a knife. “Myu-chan loved all the other treats I made for him. Why wouldn’t he like this one?”

Syo isn’t looking at Natsuki anymore. Instead, he’s staring at the knife in his hand. The knife stained red. He knows that Natsuki would put a lot of unnecessary ingredients into his food, but what the hell is in those cupcakes that made the knife red?

“Syo-chan, is there something wrong?”

Syo shakes his head. “No, everything’s alright.” He shouldn’t be so worried. It’s probably just food coloring.


	2. Chapter 2

Camus takes another bite. The flavor still as strong as ever. He never expected himself to adore Natsuki’s cooking, but here he is sitting down and eating food made especially just for him.

Natsuki stares at him lovingly. “So, how was that one?”

“It’s good.” Camus gives Natsuki a small smile. “I’m surprised at how hard you work to make these fit my tastes. How did you get the filling to be so perfect?”

Natsuki shrugs. “I guess it was a lucky guess!” He moves his gaze down to Camus’ lips. Oh, how he wants them to be his. “Hey, Myu-chan,” he says, “is it okay if I feed you the next one?”

Camus looks at Natsuki. “I don’t really see why not. You did make these, so I believe there isn’t a problem.”

Natsuki’s eyes light up. “Yay!! I’ll make sure to handle it with the utmost care!” He takes a cupcake and hovers it in front of Camus. “Say ‘aah~’!!”

Camus’ smile grows as he leans in for a bite. Natsuki just stares at his lips. His beautiful, perfect lips that belong to a beautiful, perfect man. He wants those lips. He wants him. He wants his everything to be his. Forever.


	3. Chapter 3

STARISH walks through the halls, talking about whatever they feel like talking about. How their days have been going, what’s going to happen in their schedules, and about the talk show they’re gonna appear on soon.

“Don’tcha think it’s a little weird?” Otoya asks out of the blue.

“Hm?” Masato turns to him. “What is?”

“We haven’t heard from HEAVENS in a while since that big concert we did together.”

“Ah,” Cecil taps his chin, “that is strange. Have we ever checked up on them?”

“Ki Ki and I talk every couple days,” Ren responds. “He told me that everything’s going fine over where they are, so we don’t need to worry.”

“When did he tell you that?” Syo questions.

“A couple months ago through text, why?”

“Ren, a couple months is quite a long time,” Tokiya says. “Has he sent you anything after that?”

“. . . No, he hasn’t.”

Natsuki half-listens to the conversation. He notices his light blue-haired senpai not to far ahead. “Oh, Ai-chan!”

As the rest of STARISH turn to look at Ai, they see Camus run out the doors and push Ai away. Ranmaru comes out not too soon after.

“Camus, wait!” he shouts. “I didn’t mean what I actually said! Camus! Camus!!” He bolts off after him.

“Ran Ran, wait!!” Reiji yells as he comes out as well. “So sorry, Ai Ai. We’ll have to postpone this until further notice.” And with that, he returns to chasing Ranmaru.

The members of STARISH run up to Ai. “Mikaze-senpai, what happened?” Masato asks.

“I’m not very sure,” Ai answers. “I was just about to open the door when Camus suddenly came out and ran past me, which also included pushing me aside.”

“That’s terrible!” Syo clenches his fist. “I can’t belie—

“I don’t think he did it out of spite.” Ai looks out down to the other end of the hallway. “When he ran, I caught a quick glance at his expression. It was a mixture of hurt, anger, and sadness.”

Natsuki’s eyes widen.

“Whatever happened in there. . . Whatever Ranmaru said to him clearly did upset him.”

“Camus. . .” Cecil sprints away from the group down the hall.

“H-Hey!! Cecil, where are you going?” Otoya calls out.

“I’m really sorry, but I need to go find Camus. Please excuse me!”

Cecil is going after Camus. Natsuki watches him run off, his fists clenched tight.

“I guess whatever is going on, it hopefully gets resolved,” Ai says. “But, I think Reiji is going to tell me what happened anyways.”

Silence. It’s been a while since STARISH experienced this type of silence.

“I’m. . .” Natsuki speaks up. “I’m gonna look for Cecil-kun and Myu-chan.” He separates from the group and walks ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

“Camus!!” Cecil grabs Camus’ hands. “What are you doing?!” He notices frozen droplets on his palms. “What? Camus, don’t tell me. . .”

Camus averts his eyes from Cecil.

“Camus, look at me.” Cecil holds his hands tightly, but also with care. “I know we don’t have the best of times when we’re together, but I know something is wrong. Why are you freezing your tears?”

Camus stays silent.

Cecil shakes his head. “You know, even though whatever he said hurt you, you shouldn’t force yourself to not cry like this.” He gets down onto Camus’ level. “Melt your tears. Let them fall. Tell me what happened.”

Camus doesn’t look at Cecil directly, but he mutters something.

“Oh God,” Cecil’s eyes widen, “that’s terrible!” He lets go of Camus’ hands. “I can’t believe he’d say that without thinking. But, I don’t think Ranmaru-senpai wanted to hurt you. I think he regrets it really badly. He ran right after you when you left.”

Camus chuckles dryly. “I know that. I could hear his voice easily.”

“I think he’s still trying to look for you.” Cecil stands back straight and holds his hand out. “Do you want to find him?”

Camus takes Cecil’s hand and nods. They both walk back the way they came, going to find Ranmaru together.

Natsuki watched them. He saw everything. His fingers grip onto the wall so hard he begins to make more than just a small dent. He mutters out a single “Myu-chan. . .” before he turns to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Ren drops the remote as he, Tokiya, and Masato look at the TV screen. “What?”

“That can’t be!”

“Is it, though?”

Syo and Otoya walk in. “Hey, what are you three doing?” Syo asks.

“Kurusu, Ittoki, the TV,” is Masato’s only answer.

“Huh? What about th—“ Syo‘s legs freeze in place as his eyes read everything onscreen.

“N-No way. . .” Otoya mutters. “Did they really?”

“A recent addition to the serial murder case,” Cecil says, walking into the room with with Natsuki. “People within the area have gone missing over the past couple weeks—possibly months—due to popular belief.”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Tokiya stands up. “Are you saying that HEAVENS’ disappearance has something to do with this?”

“I’m unsure, but it’s likely.”

“Studies have shown that this popular idol group have been massacred between the end of the Maji LOVE Kingdom live show and the last week of August,” the spokesperson on the TV announces.

Ren‘s expression turns from shock to fear. “Wh-What?” he mutters. “What? How? That can’t be right. That shouldn’t be right!”

“Jinguji?” Masato puts a hand on Ren’s back. “What’s wrong?”

“The text Ki Ki sent me.” Ren looks at his phone. “I got it near the end of September.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going off of Japan’s release date for the Maji LOVE Kingdom movie :3
> 
> I can’t believe it’s been more than a week since I saw it in theaters :0


	6. Chapter 6

“Shinomiya, are you sure?”

“Of course I am, Myu-chan!” Natsuki places a piece of cake in front of Camus. “I want to help you feel better in any way I can.”

“I’m fine though.” Camus looks away from the cake. “You don’t have to do anything. Kurosaki and I already talked it out.”

Natsuki’s fist gets tighter. He said Ranmaru’s name. “He hurt you, Myu-chan.”

“He didn’t mean to.” Camus takes a fork and pierces the sweet treat. “I know we tend to get off on the worst of impressions, but we really did mend it.”

“Myu-chan.” Natsuki’s vision begins to get blurry as he stares at the tabletop. “I know. I know that. But, I want to be able to help you. To comfort you. To keep you safe. I. . .” His mind starts to spiral out of control. He can’t stop thinking. Can he even think right now? “I care for you so much.”

“Shinomiya.” Camus’ voice. Camus’ hands on his shoulder. They help bring him back to reality. “Please, don’t believe this is your fault. Everything’s okay, I promise you.”

“Myu-chan. . .” Natsuki finally turns to meet Camus’ eyes. His beautiful blue eyes. They’re so enticing. “I don’t want you to call me Shinomiya anymore.” Please, let his request go through. “I want to hear you call me Natsuki.” That’s all he wants right now. “Not as your idol persona, but you.”

Camus stares at Natsuki for a moment before giving him a small smile. “I do owe you something for making all these sweets for me, Natsuki.”

Natsuki.

Natsuki.

He called him Natsuki.

His heart is fluttering.

Everything about this feels amazing.

He loves it.

He loves him.

Natsuki.

Natsuki. Natsuki. Natsuki.


	7. Chapter 7

“Has anybody seen Ran Ran?” Reiji asks as he walks towards the small group.

“I was wondering the same thing about Jinguji,” Masato responds. “He hasn’t returned to our room in days.”

“Huh, that’s funny. Ran Ran never came back home.” Reiji sighs and sits on one of a couch. “I don’t know where he went, and I’m super worried about what might happen to him.”

“Yeah, with the serial killer out and about, it wouldn’t be a good choice to walk around alone.” Syo stretches his arms. “Maybe Ranmaru-senpai and Ren are doing some sort of job that involves staying overnight?”

“If they did, they’d tell us,” Tokiya replies, putting his book down. “It’s strange for them to disappear all of a sudden. And having it be over a span of multiple days like this? They’d definitely say something.”

Reiji nods, looking down at his shoes. “I just really want them to be okay. . .”

“We all do, but it’s hard when they don’t answer your calls and messages.” Masato sighs. “It feels strange sleeping in that room now. It’s so lonely. . .”

“You can sleep in my room with me!” Cecil runs over. “I have it all to myself, and I‘d love to have you be my roommate while we wait for Ren and Ranmaru-senpai to come back.”

Masato’s worried frown shifts to a grin. “Thank you, Aijima.”


	8. Chapter 8

Syo walks around in one of the Master Course buildings thinking of what to do. “Geez, I can’t believe they had to cancel another one,” he groans. Work has begun to decrease because of the serial killer’s possible new target suddenly being idols. He’s starting to suspect that Ranmaru and Ren’s disappearances might be related to it, but he isn’t exactly sure.

Turning the bend, he notices a small dent on the wall. Well, it’s not exactly small. It’s more like a very strong grip. Syo could see where the fingers were placed and all the cracks surrounding them. He knows one person who could definitely do this.

“Natsuki. . .”

He picks up his pace a little and finds nothing out of the ordinary, but that crushed in wall was enough to make him heighten his senses. He walks down another hall, this one different than the rest. It wreaks of the lingering scent of blood. He stops where he is, taking in everything. Syo can feel that a fight took place here. And whatever did happen, it most likely resulted in near death. His legs start to shake as he feels his stomach churn.

Syo turns and runs back the way he came. The murderer might possibly be in the same building as them. Hell, they might possibly be someone they know.

Suspicion grows, but Syo isn’t so convinced himself if what he’s feeling is real or just a delusion.


	9. Chapter 9

As days pass, more people begin to disappear. After finding out about Otoya’s sudden disappearance a few days after, everyone promised to make sure to tell each other about where they’re going and be more wary of their surroundings. Among the midst of it all, Natsuki still makes food for Camus.

“Here you go, Myu-chan~!” Natsuki sings as he places a plate of cookies in front of a gloomy Camus. “Hm? Myu-chan, what’s wrong?”

“Kotobuki. . . H-He. . .” Camus looks up at Natsuki. His eyes are filled with a vast lostness. “He’s gone. . .”

“Huh? No, don’t tell me.” Natsuki sits down with Camus. He brings him close and hugs him tightly. “I’m so sorry, Myu-chan.”

“Natsuki,” Camus’ voice shakes, “what am I supposed to do? I shouldn’t be acting so scared, but I can’t. Mikaze and I don’t feel safe in our own home anymore. I don’t know what to do. I. . . I. . !”

“Ssssshh. . .” Natsuki soothes. “You’ll be okay, Myu-chan. I’m right here.” Camus’ scent overtakes his senses. “If you need anything, you can just come and tell me, okay?”

Camus nods.

“I’ll protect you from anything that tries to hurt you. I’ll make sure you’re safe and happy. I’ll do anything just to see your smile. Please, don’t forget that.”

They stay in each other’s arms for a moment. Natsuki feels like his heart is beating faster than ever. All he can see is Camus. All he can hear is Camus. All he can smell is Camus. All he can feel is Camus.

Camus lets go of Natsuki and sits up straight. “I think I’m ready to eat now.” He turns to the plate of cookies and picks one up. Before he takes a bite, he mutters, “Thank you, Natsuki.”

He can feel his heart flutter again.


	10. Chapter 10

Ai and Camus moved back into the Master Course dorms. The remaining members of STARISH did their best to help them settle in after not living here for a while.

Ai looks around the now empty room Masato and Ren used to share. “I guess this is where we’re going to stay now.” He turns to Camus who’s sitting on his bed. “Are you sure this is the right thing to do?”

“I don’t know.” Camus stares at his hands. “I don’t know what to do. Kotobuki would usually make the decision for us.” He shakes his head. “I don’t know. It all feels wrong for some reason.”

“Is it because you feel like you’re slowly losing everyone you love?” Ai sits next to him. “And because they’re gone, you feel like you’ve been given so much yet so little to work with?”

“. . . Probably.”

Someone knocks on the door. “Come in!” Ai calls out.

Syo opens the door and walks in followed by Natsuki and Cecil. “Hey, you two,” he greets. “How’s it going?”

“Well.” Ai glances at Camus, then back at their visiting kouhais. “We’re still trying to adjust, and I think it’s best if we do it together. What do you think, Camus?”

Camus turns to Ai. They both know that now with Reiji and Ranmaru gone, they only have each other. But, STARISH—at least, the ones who are still here—is willing to help them out as well. He gives them a nod. “It’s for the best.”

Ai smiles. “I’m glad you agree.” They have to stick together. It’s what Reiji and Ranmaru would’ve wanted. They may not be QUARTET NIGHT anymore, but their spirits will still stay strong.

Syo looks over at Cecil. He’s shivering and trying to hold back tears. “Hey, it’ll be okay,” he reassures. “We have each other too.” He takes Cecil’s quivering hands. “Otoya and Ren may not be here with us anymore, but we still have each other. Like Ai and Camus-senpai.”

Masato and Tokiya walk into the room. “Syo is right, you know,” Tokiya chimes in. “We all need to stay strong together.”

Masato places steady hands on Cecil and Natsuki’s shoulders. He’s quiet, but they know exactly how he feels.

“B-But,” Cecil stutters, “what if the k-killer is. . .”

“Cecil?” Ai stands up. “Cecil, are you okay?”

“Wh-What if they’re in here with us? What if w-we. . . D-Did we make it easier for th-them t-to. . .”

He doesn’t finish. He doesn’t need to finish.


	11. Chapter 11

Tokiya and Ai left. They never came back.

Masato rubs the shoulders of a very tense Syo. “You shouldn’t get so worked up about this.” He sighs. “They’ll come back eventually.”

“Eventually?!” Cecil barges in, tears streaming down. “They’ve been gone for days!! How are you so sure they’ll return? What gives you any hint that they’ll ever return?!”

Syo reaches his hand out. “Hey, Cecil—“

“We’re all trapped here!!” he yells. “All of us! We lost— We lost so many—“ His breaths become sharper and shorter. “R-Ren. . . Otoya. . . Tokiya. . .” Masato takes his hands off of Syo. “They’re gone. . . They’re all. . .”

He walks over and embraces Cecil, a rarity even for him. “I’m sorry.”

Syo has never seen Cecil so shaken up and Masato so forward with his hug. As much as these circumstances are bringing them closer together, it’s still horrible that they’re being shoved right into this. Hearing Masato’s whispers and Cecil’s weeping is bringing to light how deep the hole they’ve been pushed down into really is. There is no way to escape. At least, none that he can see.

His eyes catch the figure of the other blonde in STARISH. “Oi, Natsuki,” he calls out. Natsuki turns his way. “Where you going with that tray?”

“Oh, this?” Natsuki chuckles. “I made some tea for Myu-chan and me. He’s really upset about losing Ai-chan not too long after moving in here, and I want to do my best to help him feel better.”

“Oh, okay,” Syo says warily. “Is it alright if I join?”

“No, it’s okay!” Natsuki responds without hesitation. “This is just for Myu-chan and me! I’m terribly sorry, Syo-chan.” He quickly walks away before Syo could ask him anything else.

“. . . Natsuki?”


	12. Chapter 12

Cecil and Natsuki walk down the hall to his and Masato’s dorm room. “Thank you for walking with me, Natsuki.” Cecil shivers again. “I’m really sorry for dragging you along.”

“Don’t be!” Natsuki beams. “I love helping my friends.”

Cecil laughs dryly. “I’m just happy to not do this alone.” They stop at their destination. “Well, this is it.”

“By the way, how did you know Masato-kun is waiting for you here?”

“He texted me a few minutes ago.” Cecil takes our his phone to show Natsuki, then puts it away. He knocks on the door. “Masato, it’s me.”

No reply.

Cecil knocks again. “M-Masato?” he calls, worried. “Masato, hey! It’s me, Cecil!” His calm knocking turns into desperate banging. “Masato?! Masato!!” he cries. “This isn’t funny at all! Open up! Please!!”

Natsuki watches as Cecil begins clawing at the door like a cat as he sobs aloud. Seeing him so defeated by just a locked door, not knowing what lies beyond it. For some reason, it gives him a strange sensation.

“Natsuki, help. . .” Cecil’s forehead is pressed right up against the door. “Masato. . . Masato. . !”

Natsuki stays in his place. “I don’t know, Cecil-kun. I feel like something bad happened in there.”

“Why do you think I’m trying so hard to get in?!” Cecil hits the door once more. “I shouldn’t have left my key in there. Please, just do anything. I need to get in! I need to see if Masato’s okay!!”

Natsuki finally gives in. “Okay, but we’ll need to embrace ourselves for the worst.” Natsuki positions himself in front of the door. “Move away, Cecil-kun.” Cecil obliges, letting Natsuki run full force into the door. It busts itself open, and he sees what’s been waiting inside for them. “Masato-kun. . .”

“Masato!!” Cecil runs in right past Natsuki. “Masa—“ His body freezes. “M-Masato. . .”

Masato’s body is sprawled on the floor, stab wounds in his chest and stomach. His blood flows out onto the floor. His eyes show no soul anymore.

“N-No. . .” Cecil cannot believe what he’s seeing. “Masato. Masato! Masato!!” He scrambles over to Masato and holds his face up. “Masato, please speak to me! Masato!!” He’s crying harder than ever before. “No, no, no!! Masato, you can’t— You can’t be dead!”

His back is facing Natsuki. Natsuki’s hands quiver.

“Natsuki. . .” Cecil sniffs. “What are we gonna do now?”

He’s given silence.

Cecil wipes his eyes. “N-Natsuki?”

Still nothing.

Cecil slowly looks behind him. “Na—“


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A-Ah. . . Here’s where everything gets kinda messy and shit hits the fan.
> 
> I’m a little nervous about this now because this is probably the darkest I’ll ever go, but I don’t think I wrote it in the best way I could ;-;
> 
> But, I’m still proud of it, nonetheless ^w^
> 
> I hope it’s still good enough to read ;w;. . .
> 
> **WARNING: CANNIBALISM BECOMES A THEME OF THIS STORY FROM THIS POINT FORWARD**

Natsuki places a dish in front of Camus. “I made you something special today!” He exclaims. “It’s donuts~!!”

Camus stares down at them. He doesn’t say anything.

“Myu-chan?”

“Where did Hijirikawa and Aijima go?”

Natsuki is taken aback for a moment. “Huh? What do you mean?”

“Hijirikawa and Aijima,” Camus repeats their names. “They were here just a few days ago. Where are they?”

Natsuki puts both his hands on the table. “I. . . I don’t know, Myu-chan.”

Camus nods. “Okay.” He takes a donut. “They’re really not coming back, aren’t they?”

“I’m afraid not, Myu-chan.” Natsuki smiles sadly at him. “It’s just me, you, and Syo-chan now.”

“. . .” Camus takes a bite out of the donut. “. . . It’s good.”

“Ehehe~ I’m glad you like it.” Natsuki holds Camus’ free hand.

It doesn’t take him long to finish the first donut. Camus picks up another and takes a bite.

. . . Something feels off.

Something small and hard is rattling inside Camus’ mouth. He puts his donut back down, covers his lips, and spits out whatever it is. When he brings his hand back, what meets him sends him into a small shock.

In his hand is a single tooth.

“Wh-What?” Camus frantically traces his teeth with his tongue. His teeth are all intact, as they should. Then, who’s tooth is this?

“Myu-chan, are you okay?” Natsuki asks. “You look like you just saw a ghost.” He finally takes notice to the tooth in Camus’ hand. “. . . Ah, I see.”

“Natsuki,” Camus mutters, “what is the meaning of this?” His body is shaking.

“It’s nothing for you to worry about, Myu-chan.” Natsuki swipes the tooth. “I was just a little sloppy today.”

“What do you mean a little sloppy?!” Camus stands up. “What the hell have you been feeding me, Natsuki?!”

“Myu-chan,” Natsuki’s eyes show sadness, “you sounded so scared when you said my name.”

Camus takes a step back. He sees a lone knife stained with red on the table. “N-No. . . It can’t be. . .”

“Myu-chan?”

“When was the last time you cleaned that?” The pieces are coming together.

“Huh?” Natsuki looks behind him. “Oh, the knife? A couple days ago. However, I just used it very recently today.”

“Natsuki. . .” Everything is starting to click.

“Yes, Myu-chan?”

“D-Did you. . .” He doesn’t want to say it. “Did you?” Please, let him be wrong.

“Myu-chan, just say it already. I’m listening.”

Ranmaru. Ren. Otoya. Reiji. Tokiya. Ai. Masato. Cecil. Did he do what he think he did?

“Natsuki. . . Did you kill them?”

Natsuki doesn’t look at him. He doesn’t say anything. But, it’s enough for Camus to understand it all.

“Why?” he questions, desperation merging with the fear in his voice. He feels absolutely sick just thinking about what he ate. “Why did you do it?!”

“I did it because I love you!” Natsuki shouts. Camus takes another step back. “I did it all because I love you. I wanted you to depend on me so badly. I tried to get rid of a single body once, but you saw me cutting it up believing I was baking something. I had to play along!!”

“Don’t tell me yo—“

“Yes, I did.” Natsuki looks straight into Camus’ eyes. “I turned that dead body into food for you. You ate it, and you loved it so much. My heart couldn’t stop beating. Seeing you enjoy it so much made me do it more. I did all of this for you. Because I love you so much.” As he takes a step forward, Camus takes a step back.

“Stay away from me.”

“Myu-chan, you’ll understand why I did this soon.”

“I’ll never understand it! You fed me people! Y-You fed me. . . You fed me our friends!!”

Natsuki stays where he is, not moving a single muscle. Then, he smiles unnaturally. “You know, I noticed how you couldn’t taste regular sweets anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve eaten so much of my food that it’s the only thing you’ll ever eat now.” Natsuki stares deep into Camus’ eyes once more. ”You became fully dependent on me feeding you. You’ve grown so used to the taste of them, you don’t want anything else. Isn’t that right, Myu-chan?”

Natsuki reaches his hand out to Camus, but he’s met with a wall of ice standing in between them. “I don’t want your wretched food anymore.”

“I guess you leave me no choice then.” Natsuki punches the ice wall, small shards of it grazing and cutting his hand. Camus backs himself up to the door and manifests another ice wall. Natsuki just chuckles. “You can’t stop a person hopelessly in love, Myu-chan.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Go away!!” Camus screams. “Go away! Go away!! GO AWAY!!!” No matter how much he runs within these walls, Natsuki catches up to him. “Leave me alone, you murderer!!” He tried his hardest to put up a fight, sending icicles and frozen walls to slow Natsuki down, but he deflected them all.

“It’s pointless to run away, Myu-chan.” Natsuki stares at him. “I’ll always be able to find you. The Master Course buildings aren’t very difficult to navigate. Especially when you’ve been in them for years now.”

“Stay away from me.” Camus clutches his body tightly. “You fed me people. You fed me our friends. Y-You fed. . .” He sniffles. “You fed me my family. . .”

“Since when did you refer to QUARTET NIGHT as your family?” Natsuki questions. “Last time I remembered, Maru-chan-senpai yelled something that hurt you deeply.”

“He didn’t mean it!” Camus shouts back. “He couldn’t control what he was saying. We were both wrong.”

“He hurt your feelings, Myu-chan!” Natsuki rebuttals. “He could be able to hurt you again. He could make it worse. What if he killed you?!”

“Why is that the first thing you assumed?!” Camus yells. “I just wanted to be happy with everyone. . .”

“But you can!” Natsuki opens his arms out wide. “You can still be happy here with me, Myu-chan.”

Camus stares at Natsuki. His inviting arms are drawing to him. But, he killed all their friends. He killed the people who he saw as family. He gave them all to him to eat.

No.

He can’t be happy with him.

With all he could muster, Camus creates a wall of ice spikes pointing away from him, sharp enough that Natsuki couldn’t break them without getting painfully hurt. “I don’t want you near me at all. I don’t want to see your face ever again!” He rushes towards the main entrance.

“Myu-chan?!” Natsuki calls out. He tries to find a way around the ice, but to no avail.

Camus opens the door.

“Myu-chan!!” he desperately shouts. “Don’t leave me!”

Camus runs out the door, no glance back at Natsuki.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this story for a while; other projects I’ve been doing kinda kept me pretty busy ;w;
> 
> Anyways, I hope to plan on updating this regularly again.
> 
> Also, I believe we are almost done :0c

It’s been about three days since Camus ran away. Syo’s been running around the dark city helping Natsuki look for him. “Damnit, Camus-senpai,” he mutters. “This wasn’t a good time at all to leave so suddenly. Not after Hijirikawa and Cecil.”

He remembers how shaken up Natsuki was when he came back. How the dangerously sharp ice spikes divided the two. How Natsuki couldn’t talk steadily and kept on muttering “Myu-chan” under his breath. It was creepy. But, he was scared for what might happen to Camus.

From the corner of his eye, he sees a familiar figure sitting in an alleyway. He stops and leans towards it, trying to get a better look. “Camus-senpai?” He rushes in. “Camus-senpai! Hey!!”

The figure quickly turns around, but calms when he sees who it is. “Kurusu?”

“Camus-senpai!” Syo stops in front of Camus, relief all over his face. “God, I’m so glad you’re okay. You look like a total mess, though!” He takes Camus’ hand. “C’mon, let’s go back. Natsuki’s really worried about you.”

He begins to walk away, but something pulls him back. Syo turns to Camus again. He doesn’t budge.

“Huh? Camus-senpai, don’t you want to go back?”

Camus shakes his head. “I don’t want to return to him.”

“Return to who?” Syo asks. “Natsuki?”

Camus stumbles back as he clutches his stomach. Syo quickly comes to his aid. “I apologize. I’m not feeling very well.”

“Of course you aren’t! You haven’t eaten for such a long time.” Syo tosses Camus’ arm over his shoulder. “Let’s find you something to eat.”

“I’ve tried that already.”

Syo looks back at Camus wig clear confusion. “What are you talking about?”

Camus’ legs get that familiar shakiness again. “I tried so hard to eat normal food,” he mutters, “but I can’t.” He sniffles. “Natsuki was right. . .”

“Right? About what?” Syo moves so he’s in front of Camus, face to face.

“About me being unable to consume regular sweets now!” Camus’ eyes sparkle with tears. “I can’t be content with those anymore. . . H-He turned me into a—“ His tears start to fall as he hunches over. “All our friends— He— I couldn’t—“

Syo wraps his arms around Camus. “It’s okay, Camus-senpai,” he soothes.

“I couldn’t stop staring at everyone I saw. The people around me. They look. . .” Camus hides his face in Syo’s shoulder. “I-I‘m a complete freak. . .”

“No, you are not.” Syo gently rubs Camus’ back. “I’m here for you, okay?” He feels Camus’ body quiver less and less until he finally returns the embrace. Syo smiles. He’s never been so glad to have found someone in this mess they’re in.

Camus is hugging him. He’s hugging him tightly. His quiet sobs and their beating hearts are the only things he can hear now. “Kurusu. . .” he mutters.

“Yeah, what is it?” Syo raises an arm to comfort Camus. “Let me hear you out.”

“I need to tell you something.”

“What is it?”

“I. . .” Camus’ hands grip harder on Syo’s clothes. “I’m so hungry. . .”

Syo feels something scratching his back, as if they’re trying to dig into his skin. “C-Camus-senpai?”

“Natsuki. . . He fed me. . . They were so good. . .” The scratching turns to clawing as Camus gets more desperate. “I’m starving. . . I need. . .”

Syo pushes Camus away on impulse. “What the hell?! Camus-senpai, get a hold of yourself!!”

“. . . Kurusu.” Camus turns his head up, his hungry eyes meeting Syo’s. “You’re so sweet. . . You comforted me. . .”

Syo takes a step back. “C-Camus-senpai. . .”

“You look. . . So delicious. . .” Camus walks up to Syo and takes his arm. He lines up Syo’s index finger with his lips. He isn’t letting go anytime soon. “I want. . . N-No. . .” Camus shakes his head. His eyes meet Syo’s once again, now devoid of any humanity left in him.

**“I need to eat you.”**


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, this chapter is gonna be a really short one ;-;
> 
> Don’t worry, it’ll pick up a little bit in the next chapter.
> 
> I hope ÓwÒ

Syo grabs a hold on one of Camus’ wrists. “Camus-senpai, snap out of it!!” he yells. “This isn’t like you at all!”

“Kurusu, please,” Camus begs. “I need food. . . You look so delicious. . .”

“Camus!!” Syo breaks himself out of Camus’ grasp and pushes him up against a wall. “You need to come back, damnit! You can’t just go and do this without any repercussions.” He sees Camus’ fingertips manifesting frost. “Don’t tell me you’re going to make me follow your orders like that.”

“I can’t. . .” His lip quivers. “I must. . .” Camus’ eyes are filled with hesitation. “Wh-What am I doing? I shouldn’t be. . . Not to you. . . I can’t hurt people. . . I can’t. . .” Syo’s grip begins to loosen a little as Camus begins to come back to his senses. “Kurusu, I-I’m—“

He shuts himself up. Camus’ eyes reveal shock. Then fear. Syo realizes he’s looking at him anymore.

“Huh? Camu—“ He gets pushed away before he could finish. “Camus, what the hell?”

“N-Natsuki. . .”


	17. Chapter 17

Natsuki stares at Camus. His eyes are dull, yet full of emotion. “Myu-chan, you’re okay!” he says with relief. “I thought I lost you forever.”

“How did you. . .? Y-You weren’t supposed t-to. . .” Camus backs himself farther up against the wall. “N-No. . . Natsuki. . . Don’t. . .”

“You look so scared.” Natsuki takes a step forward. “You must be hungry.” Another step. “Let me make something for you.” He looks at Syo. “You did say you wanted to eat him, right?”

Syo’s eyes widen. “Natsuki. Don’t tell me—”

Natsuki smiles. “I’m just doing what Myu-chan wants. I’m doing all this for Myu-chan.” Natsuki begins to walk in Syo’s direction. “You know, it’s amazing how you were able to stay alive for this long. Well, that’s mostly on my part. You’re simply too cute for me to kill!”

“N-Natsuki, please. . .” Camus whimpers. His mind feels empty. He can’t think anymore. He can’t run anywhere. Trapped.

Syo connects the final dots. “You’re the murderer. . .”

“Of course I am!” Natsuki laughs. “It took a while for you to get it, but you did it. I’m so proud of you, Syo-chan~!”

“. . . You monster.” Syo balls his fists up. “You fucking monster!!” He goes in for a punch, but Natsuki grabs his fist. The second shot results in the same. “Y-You killed them. Why?! Don’t you regret it??” He brings his foot up to kick Natsuki, but he somehow easily gets tossed to the ground. “Ugh. . .” Syo tightly holds his stomach. He might not be able to eat properly for a couple days. “Natsuki, you. . .”

“As much as I love you and don’t want to do this to your cute self, this is what fate has chosen for you,” Natsuki says. “Isn’t that right, Myu-chan?”

Syo tries to look up from where he is. He sees Camus now sitting on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest muttering and sobbing. Completely broken. Syo opens his mouth to try and call out to Camus, but Natsuki kicks his body with the most force he could muster.

He hits the wall hard.

Everything goes black.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **FAIR WARNING**
> 
> Camus is going to eat something raw. And it’s most certainly going to be meat.
> 
> It would be preferred to skip if you are unable to handle it. It may not be the best written, but I don’t want to take any risks on not warning readers.
> 
> If you’d like to skip that part, I feel the best place to stop is either at or a little before “Eat up, Myu-chan~”. However, skipping the chapter in general is also acceptable if necessary.

Camus slowly opens his eyes. His vision is blurry. “Wh-What. . ?” He looks around, trying to remember what happened. He sees a figure sitting in front of him, then rubs his eyes and blinks a couple more times.

Natsuki.

Natsuki turns around. “Ah, Myu-chan! You woke up.” He walks over, gets down on his knees, and caresses Camus’ cheek. “You fainted from shock. Are you okay?”

“N-Natsuki. . .” Camus feels himself melting into his touch. This doesn’t feel right, but it doesn’t feel wrong either.

“You look so tired.” Natsuki moves away from Camus. “Let me help you, okay?”

His change in position reveals it. The one thing Camus didn’t know he was trying so hard to block out. It’s coming back into focus. Everything. What he saw. He saw Natsuki do something before he blacked out. It was true. Natsuki did do it. Possibly. Maybe? No. He did it. There’s no other way to explain it to him.

“K-Ku. . .” Camus stutters. “Kurusu?”

Syo’s stomach is cut open. Some of his insides were dug out. He isn’t moving.

“Oh, you finally remembered Syo-chan!” Natsuki beams. “I didn’t expect him to die right when he hit the wall. I thought he’d endure more of it.”

“A-Aah. . .” Camus tries to back away, but the wall behind him won’t let him go any farther. He picks up the scent of him. Why does it smell so good? He feels disgusting just thinking about that.

“I see you’ve regained your hunger.” Natsuki moves out of the way. “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to prepare him for you.” Giving Camus a soft smile, he says in a loving yet sinister tone, “Eat up, Myu-chan~”

Camus‘ body shakes. He shouldn’t, but it smells so delicious. Every move he makes closer to Syo, another tear falls down his cheek. He’s in front of Syo now. Syo’s dead body and piercing dead eyes and his guts so beautifully pulled out from inside. It’s disgusting. It’s putrid. It’s so grossly wonderful. Camus’ throat is dry. He wants to taste it so badly.

With trembling hands, he scoops up a piece of meat.

And he takes a bite.


	19. Chapter 19

“Myu-chan.” Natsuki gets down onto his knees and comforts a shaking Camus. “I’ve already told you how dangerous it is for you to run away from me.”

Camus covers his mouth, staring at the bloody mess he made.

“You know I’m the only one who can feed you.” Natsuki’s hug becomes tighter. “You won’t be able to control yourself if left alone. I’m the only one who can keep you alive now.”

Syo’s lifeless eyes stare into Camus.

“Promise me you’ll never run away ever again, okay?”

“. . . I’m sorry,” Camus whispers through tears. He doesn’t know who that apology is for. Natsuki? Syo? Both? Or maybe it was neither. Maybe he’s trying to apologize to himself for falling into this inescapable hell.

But, it doesn’t matter anymore.

He won’t ever be able to run away now.


	20. Chapter 20

“You know, now we can’t go on living like normal people anymore.” Natsuki looks out at the city street. The only lights on are the street lamps. “In a way, we both are monsters. I end lives, and you eat them right up.” He turns to Camus. “We can still go on and continue trying to fit in, but it’ll be difficult.”

Camus doesn’t look at Natsuki. He keeps on blankly staring in the other direction.

Natsuki chuckles darkly. “We can always go into hiding, too. Escape everything. Escape everyone. Just you and me.” He holds his hand out. “What do you think, Myu-chan?”

Camus couldn’t say anything. Instead, he hesitantly takes Natsuki’s bloody hand with his own. They’re both splattered in the same blood.

They truly are connected.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are at the last chapter.
> 
> The end to it all, albeit very short.
> 
> I hope it’s enjoyable enough ÓwÒ

Natsuki opens the door. “Myu-chan?”

No reply. Camus sits on his bed, staring blankly out at his window.

Natsuki carefully moves himself into the room and places a plate next to Camus. “Here you go. I’m sorry I didn’t make it any sooner.”

Camus stays silent. But, he does take the plate.

Natsuki smiles. “I’m really happy you like my cooking, Myu-chan.” He waits patiently for a reply from Camus. “You’re still upset at me?” But, he gets nothing. “I understand. . .” Natsuki kisses Camus’ cheek stained with dry tears. “I love you.”

Camus can hear him loud and clear. He knows Natsuki loves him. He did all this because he loves him. It’s sick and fucked up and he hates being here, but he has nowhere else to go. Admitting defeat once again, he leans onto Natsuki and weakly mutters, “I love you, too.” He still doesn’t know if it’s the truth or not.

Natsuki’s smile widens as he wraps his arms around Camus. “I’m so happy you finally said that, Myu-chan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, I know this is a very short chapter. And it’s a short one to end the story with, but don’t worry! I’m thinking about maybe making a sequel to this one, which will also be named after a Vocaloid song.
> 
> Not too long after I found Full Course for Candy Addicts, I found Carnival once again and loved it. I feel it might be able to do good as a sequel that mostly focuses on Camus and his inner turmoil after all these events.
> 
> I’m still typing that out as well as other things because my mind wanders a lot, but I am planning on this sequel!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this story, as bad as it may be ;w;. . .


End file.
